


place of our own

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Ferdinand considers Byleth the dearest object of his passions. He'd give him all of himself if he could- but the dearest possession of his in Byleth's hands is his family name.He's happy for Byleth to make good use of it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	place of our own

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's ferdinand sucking m!byleth's cock

"Byleth von Aegir." 

There's something about it that drives Ferdinand wild. He's not quite sure whether it's the sound of it on his tongue, or the implications of it- what he knows, when he hears it, is that there's little else for him to do other than to sweep Byleth away, at a pace that he can barely match, somewhere isolated. Where he can do as he wishes.

And  _ oh _ , how he wishes. 

This time, it’s an airing cabinet. Stepping in, Ferdinand’s hardly sure if he’s ever been in the tight space before- it’s enclosed, though, to the point that his body is pressed tense against Byleth’s, cock hardening against his thigh. Byleth’s hot breath on his neck, pricking each hair on the nape of his neck, reducing him so suddenly to a writhing being of gooseflesh and affection. 

For his purposes, it’s more than sufficient. Even if it wasn’t, with the sheer provocation of Byleth’s warmth against his own, it’s hard for him to consider any potential peril in detail. Perhaps they could be encountered by some unwitting maid for the estate, or by some aide of Ferdinand’s seeking his immediate attention. These thoughts, though- they only excite Ferdinand further, prompt him to move his hand to where Byleth’s cock is aching, too, pressed against his. 

“You seem very proud to call yourself that.” His voice is low, sparking with the beginnings of pleasure. “I suspect you know what it does to me, dearheart.” 

Though Byleth says nothing, his hand snakes from where it’s positioned on the nape of Ferdinand’s back to the outline of his cock, applying a tender sort of pressure that makes Ferdinand positively  _ whimper _ . 

“You have made your intentions clear.” Ferdinand assumes some haught in his voice, some elated pride- still, he slides his hands onto the leather belt which upholds his waistband, unbuckles it with a practiced speed. His garment falls to the floor, slack, and Byleth pulls his hand away as it does, skirts it down to the remaining item of clothing fixed over Ferdinand’s cavalry-toned thighs- a pair of fine smallclothes, silken and defined by the swell of Ferdinand’s length against the fabric. 

At the sight of his arousal, Byleth grins- even in the darkness, the distinctive slightness of the smile catches Ferdinand’s eyes. No longer left to fiddle with the fixings of his garments, his hands move to perch on Byleth’s shoulders, and he presses a lingering kiss to his lover’s mouth. Byleth leans into the kiss, with a willingness and love spoken not with words, but with the practiced kinship of their lips against each other. Indeed, it takes a minute for Ferdinand to draw back, enthused as he is by Byleth’s affections. 

Still, when he does, the corners of his lips are drawn upwards in a blissfully mirthful smirk. 

“Tell me your name, my lover.” The words are silken, dripping heady from Ferdinand’s mouth. 

“Byleth von Aegir.” 

In that moment, Ferdinand thanks the Goddess that Byleth had dressed in a rather casual attire that morning, because the words from Byleth’s mouth, heady and honey-sweet, make him wish for nothing else in that moment or in life but to pull Byleth’s coverings down and touch him. A feat made much easier by the simple string-tied waistband on the trousers Byleth donned. As he does so, stripping Byleth of all that obscured the straining heat of his cock, Byleth leans in in time to pull Ferdinand’s own smallclothes downwards, pressing fluttery kisses to his neck with a silken gentleness. His cock exposed, Ferdinand presses himself deeper against the back wall of the room, takes a moment to further observe Byleth- in particular, the way his taut erection stands firm in the air, almost teasing him. With a requisite gentlemanly consideration, Ferdinand ducks his head slightly, facing the floor. 

Byleth nods, sharp, without saying anything. Unhesitatingly, Ferdinand takes to his knees, with the crumbled fabric of his garments shielding him from the rigid floorboards underneath. With a single step, Byleth approaches him again, erection at forehead-height for Ferdinand- shadowing a wick of preliminary pleasure sweeping across his face. 

“Remind me,”-though Ferdinand kneels beneath Byleth, the words are spoken with a considered authority- “whose length I intend to pleasure right now.”

Like a music box, Byleth plays a predictable tune. “Byleth von Aegir’s cock.” 

At the use of the word  _ cock _ , Ferdinand flushes slightly. Almost imperceptible, in the darkness surrounding them. Still, he lifts his haunches slightly, raises his mouth to where he can press a loving kiss against the head of Byleth’s sex.

“Do you, Byleth von Aegir, wish for me to receive you using my mouth?” The words are spoken like wedding vows, and Ferdinand, so tantalizingly close to Byleth’s pleasure, gazes upwards with fond and desiring eyes the moment after he speaks them. Still silent, Byleth runs a single hand through the hair at Ferdinand’s scalp, before pulling him forward. Instinctively, Ferdinand’s lips part. 

Byleth takes that, then, as his chance to fill Ferdinand’s mouth with his cock- a motion that Ferdinand accepts with enthusiasm. With only the head past his lips, though, it takes Ferdinand moving forward himself for the rest of Byleth’s cock to become encircled by Ferdinand’s mouth. Again, Byleth takes Ferdinand’s hair into his hand- runs it down the length, whorling a long strand around his wrist- and Ferdinand, in turn, snakes his hands away from their aimless balancing to the base of his cock. Erection only intensifying with Byleth’s nascent gasps, it only takes him an experimental brush of the fingers against his own head for Ferdinand to buck forward into the air. Still, he makes sure to keep himself steady against Byleth’s own forward thrusts, each of which fills him with a heady need- to keep going, to take him further. Insistently, Ferdinand nestles closer to the base of Byleth’s pleasure, and positions himself so that Byleth’s thrusts become deeper and more thorough. At the mounting pleasure, Byleth’s arm slips away from Ferdinand’s hair, leaving the thick ginger tress to fall down over Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

  
“Ferdinand, you’re d-doing so excellent, c-continue-” 

The head of Byleth’s cock presses against the back of Ferdinand’s throat as he takes it deeper, nearly spluttering as he does. Still, he keeps his eyes open, gazing upwards at Byleth’s blissed-out face with a fawning love of his own. Cock enveloped in the warm, wet tightness of Ferdinand’s mouth, tongue lavishing the head, it doesn’t take long for Byleth to shut his own. 

Nor, with Ferdinand drawing his hand away from his own body to cup Byleth’s balls, stroking at the sensitive skin, does it take him long to come. In a single jagged motion, Byleth  _ whines _ , spilling into Ferdinand’s mouth, wrapped so tightly around his cock that Byleth’s instinctive movement backwards sends droplets of sticky fluid onto the hardwood floors beneath. Wracked with orgasm and a feverish shake, he takes an unsteady step back, leaving a thin trail of come dangling from Ferdinand’s mouth as he does. 

A sweet obedience still plastered on Ferdinand’s face, he swallows deeply. 

“You are, truly-” he mutters- “the most exceptional of additions to the von Aegir family, dearheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am a believer that ferdinand should eat well
> 
> if you enjoyed this feel free to follow me at @meowcosm on twitter + leave a kudos and comment! thank you for reading!


End file.
